When the Doves Cry
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: They were too much like before.  A series of Germany/America one-shots.  Warnings include: Human AU, cross-dressing and genderbents.
1. Notes

I think this is a song by Prince—don't know who he is? Look it up! Anyways, this is a series of Germany/America one-shots (most likely connected). My warnings—OOCness (I'll always have to put that up), human and country names, shounen-ai, etc. *will be added when needed*

Historical Notes

Pearl Harbor: Who here remembers the bombing of Pearl Harbor? Everyone that lives in Oahu, I hope. On December 7, 1941, the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, an American base in the Kingdom of Hawaii (remember, Hawaii didn't become a state until August 1959). Remember that this is the reason America joined World War II (besides the fact that they can't stay out of any major wars…)

Hiroshima and Nagasaki: They were the two cities America dropped the atomic bomb on. The first city to be bombed was Hiroshima, with Nagasaki following a week later. After the bombing of Nagasaki, the emperor—whose job is to act as a leader—forced the council to surrender to the Allied Powers. Because of the atomic bombs, people started to get leukemia or other birth defects. Or they died shortly after. Also because of the bomb, people are still dying today (those that had parents/grandparents living there during the bombing).

Concentration Camps: Anyone who knows the Holocaust can remember this, though the Allies also had some. During the second World War, America and Canada locked up all the Japanese in concentration camps. After I believe nearly four decades later, America and Canada tried to repay the Japanese they (wrongfully) put in the camps but by then, it was too late for most.

Holocaust: The most famous event of World War II (in my mind). Without knowing much about World War II, you'd hear of the Holocaust, which was the assassination of Jews, as you were told. It went beyond that—it was the assassination of all non-Aryan races in Europe. Many died from the very horrible conditions, or were killed in the "showers".

Revolutionary War: During the Revolutionary War, the "Hessian" (AKA German mercenaries) were on the side of the British Empire Army thing. (Yeah, I'm too lazy to figure out what the hell I'm saying.) Yeah, they got beaten up by everyone and then you know how the war ends.

Other Notes

I'm actually playing a lot with the what-if questions—especially since America/Alfred F. Jones seems like a daydreamer. That's all I can add for now~! As you see, I can't say as I'll write this as I feel like.


	2. Exchanging Words?

America liked to think of "what-if" questions. It would excite him to think that there could be something that existed beyond the world that he knew of. And one of his favorite "what-ifs" was the one where he and Germany were humans that lived in a different world, living different lives—yet somehow meeting in the end.

Today was no different.

_Alfred was just walking along the streets, where he would see the same old faces—it seemed that life here was dull, though he didn't mind…much._

_The days here were dull, and he'd often be caught daydreaming in his classes—especially math. This day, he glanced up for once—he heard his teacher saying something about a foreign exchange student._

_"This is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He moved from Germany to America, so please make him feel welcomed."_

_The students muttered their agreement—most that would not follow through with their promise._

"Maybe it could be in Hawaii," Alfred mused. "I want to go there more often…"

_Alfred noticed only the student, not paying attention to his teammates. He seemed intriguing, and Alfred wanted to make a good first impression—he always wants to make a good first impression to new people._

_He invited the German to sit next to him—the seat next to him was empty, and anyone was free to sit where they wanted. "So…uh, Ludwig. What do you think of our school so far?" He was never good with names, so it was shocking to hear him call the new student by his actual name (and not a nickname he made up on the spot.)_

_"It's…unusual."_

_Before any of them noticed, their time together became more and more frequent—the people on his football team didn't like this, not one bit._

_They confronted him, telling him to stay away from Alfred—or else… He didn't like walking away from a fight—he would never hear the end of it from his brother—but he knew that a fight with multiple people (no matter how cowardly they were) would end up disastrously for him._

_He didn't stop though—he seemed to do it even more. He would stop by Alfred's house to work on their homework, to continue their study sessions that the German took upon himself. He would always show a little smirk whenever he caught those people glaring at him._

_Alfred, being the oblivious person he is, thought all was well with his friends and Ludwig. The trouble that would happen because of his misconception._

A smack on his head caused him to be jolted out of his thoughts. "Hey!" He turned around just to see those eyes glaring at him.

"If you're not going to do anything, then leave!" Germany turned away to finish the task he was given.

"But, I had an awesome story to tell you!" America cried out.

Germany pointedly ignored him, hoping the American would get the hint and leave. But, as mentioned before, the American was oblivious and didn't get the hint. "You can tell me in exchange for leaving everything alone."

"So, it started with a German exchange student…"

* * *

><p>Don't own Hetalia. General disclaimer here, and only here.<p> 


	3. Revolutionary War

If Alfred was ready to move on from the Revolutionary War, it would make things easier for him. But America, like England, wasn't ready to let go of those times—when he (in his past life) allowed his soldiers to aid the British army.

There wouldn't be anything wrong with that, per say, but the problem was that America wouldn't let it go—wouldn't allow them to go beyond holding hands. He said that he would go beyond those small signs of affection if he would apologize about helping England during his Revolutionary War.

Time and time again, Germany couldn't apologize because he doesn't remember that—sometimes, he wonders if America was going crazy, or if he was just plain stupid. He was almost certain that he wasn't alive—didn't exist—as a country during that time.

He knew that there were the German states running around the Holy Roman Empire during that time, and that they were Protestant, which meant that they were more inclined to help England, who was also Protestant at the time. He knew that they were technically not a country at the time, and that his (dead) siblings were in charge of the states during the time.

He couldn't apologize for his siblings' decisions—even if he did, it wouldn't be a true apology. He knew that the problem was stemming from the fact that he was being expected to apologize for "his" mistakes while he had nothing that he was responsible for.

In his mind, America was being too pushy about something that he didn't do—not consciously at the least. He decided that maybe it would be best to try and convince him to let it go—his past, not him. Ludwig hoped this work—the man was becoming more stressful after each passing day.

This day, he finds America looking at his reflection. He didn't realize what America was doing until he saw the tears that silently fell from America's eyes. Ludwig couldn't help but to stare—rarely did America show weakness, even when he thought he was alone (like now.)

Ludwig felt a pang of guilt—for making Alfred feel like that—but he held his resolve firm. He knew what he had to do, and he wasn't going to back down—not when everything they had worked for was at risk. Without any hesitation, he walked up to the blonde—not that he noticed.

America, who was still crying, jumped when he felt (strong) arms wrapped around his waist. It terrified him to think that someone had caught him unaware—that someone was seeing him vulnerable. He silently berated himself for making himself vulnerable—he turned to see someone he thought he could trust.

"Ludwig!" He was obviously pouting—no doubt that he saw the puffy, red eyes that he couldn't hide right now. He couldn't hide from him either, which meant that he had to face the problems. He turned and said, "I need to talk to you."

Ludwig, who also wanted to talk, accepted his invitation. "You need to let go of the past," he whispered as they walked towards America's room.

When all is said and done, they will accept each other and work out the problem. It seems they have a long road ahead of them—for now, they seem to be getting on just fine.


	4. A Bit Painful

A death grip was set on his shoulder as the other nervously watched Japan and Italy walk about their establishment.

_"Are you sure it was okay to let them come _here_?"_

_"Ja." _

_America looked around the house for anything that could be embarrassing._

Germany gritted his teeth as the other dug his nails into his flesh, creating more damage for his already bruised shoulder. "America," he started.

America glanced up at his "friend". "Yes…uh, sir?" He was terrified as that scary expression—the one he only wore around Italy—appeared.

"If you don't let go of _my shoulder_, I most likely will _not_ forgive you. You don't want that, _do you_?" He emphasized some of the words.

America nodded, looking a lot like a canine that had just gotten scolded for doing something he wasn't supposed to. He quietly released Germany's shoulder.

* * *

><p>America was just minding his own business when he received a whack on the head. "OW! What was that for?"<p>

Germany smirked. "That was for this lovely bruise you gave me." He removed his shirt to show said injury.

"Wow, that looks like it hurts."

"Oh, really?" He said sarcastically.


	5. May I Have This Dance?

America snickered as he managed to sucker—bribe—Germany into cross-dressing. Currently, he was in the bathroom, trying to fit the dress on (much to his chagrin).

_It was just an ordinary day, in this very boring world—as he calls it. The sun is up as always, the sky is as blue as his eyes are, the people still speak in a monotone, etc. All he believes is that there is nothing for any of them._

_But, just as he is about to enter his house, he notices a new _girl _moving into the vacant house—also known as the house neighboring theirs._

_He smiled his "awesome" smile, and offered to help her. _

_She glared at him, and told him to leave, but he refused to until she allowed him to help. Grudgingly, she allowed him to stay, as long as he left as soon as everything was in the house. _

_For months, this happened—he would offer and refused to leave, she would accept, and they spent the time getting to know each other._

_The night of the ball—the one Francis made to find more people to "educate"—was the night he saw her in girls' clothing. _

_It was something that he wanted to go to (he had a chance to find his girl) and after his cousin, Arthur, managed to get him in a suit (that involved a lot of bribing), he found himself right in front of the doors._

_"Hello, Alfred."_

_He immediately recognized the voice of his neighbor, and turned around expecting to find her—instead, he saw an attractive lady. It took him a few minutes to figure out that said lady was none other than Louise. _

'I totally blame the masks Francis made us wear. How did she recognize me,' _he thought. _'It must be a fluke.'

_"Welcome, mon cher," he heard. _

_"Francis. I don't like being here, but you managed to convince me that it would be in my best interest to show. Prove that to me." He didn't expect Louise to say that, and never expected that she—out of all people—knew Francis._

_"Why of course," he murmured. Without any warning, she turned her back on him and walked into the ballroom. _

_"If there is something—anything—I want it's that you leave me alone." She added as she walked towards her brother—Gilbert._

'He was here for the week, or something like that. He became good friends with Francis…' _He thought somewhat angrily. The thought of Louise going with that guy just infuriated him. _

_If everything went right for him tonight, she would be going home with him. If not, then at the least he tried._

'Ironic, isn't it?' _He thought sardonically. _'I met her brother before we were officially introduced and made myself look like an ass.'

_He looked around, expecting Arthur to be here—he was Francis' favorite toy (at this moment). Instead, he found Gilbert glaring at him. "What's with him?" He muttered to no one in particular._

_"Maybe it's because of Louise," someone said from behind him._

_He turned to find Arthur standing there with a small smirk. "What did I do to her?" He exclaimed—ignoring the fact that there were other people in their room._

_"You're being too loud." He complained. "If you hadn't figured it out, then it's your loss, not mine," he continued._

_His eyes narrowed, and he replied, "I can figure it out! Just watch!" He turned his back to Arthur and stalked up to her._

_"May I have this dance?" _

_She jumped as she heard someone whisper it into her ear. "Yes you may," she whispered back. _

_He quickly turned her around, and she couldn't help but smile at his huge grin. "So, I was wondering…?"_

_She stared and said, "Yes?"_

_"Did I do anything to hurt you?"_

_Her eyes widened as he asked the question. _'Does he know? I know brother knows, but he's denser than brother! It's too soon for him to know!'

_"No, you didn't do anything." She replied smoothly. "What brought this on?"_

_"I noticed that you seemed to be more distant from me than usual." He was making this up but the more he thought, the more he knew that what he said was true. "You used to be there every time I would come over, but you avoid me."_

_She was now staring at the small distance between him and her, and she felt herself blush. "I, I had to prepare things for bruder, and make sure he wasn't doing anything bad to the neighbors."_

_He nodded, as if he actually believed her. "I don't think that's the only reason," he murmured. He then noticed that he face was red. "Are you sick?"_

_"Uh…no, Alfred. I just need to talk with my brother." She muttered. _

_He could only watch as she ran away, to the "safety" of the shadows. _'Maybe I did hurt her, a lot more than she's letting on.' 

_"Bruder! YOU TOLD HIM, DIDN'T YOU?" _

_Gilbert turned around to find his sister glaring at him. "Huh?" It wasn't the best response, but it was the only one he could come up with when he was suddenly slapped._

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!" She cried. "IT WAS MY ONLY SECRET, AND YOU GO AND TELL IT TO ANYONE YOU TALK TO!"_

_"I didn't tell him! But being the awesome person I am, I know who told him."_

_"Who was it?"_

_He just pointed to the dirty blonde speaking to Alfred. He smirked as she stormed towards Arthur, quickly dragging him away._

"OI!" America turned to see Germany in the dress.

It made him jump with joy on the inside—Germany, out of all people, was wearing one of those lacy dresses that would be found in the fairytales. "I know that this was a good idea! You look lovely in the dress," he said teasingly.

"Shut up, America. I just want to die…"

"You know, it suits you."


End file.
